Goblin Tales
by Danika Lareyna
Summary: A 100 Themes Drabble Challenge. Expect quick, short updates. Jareth decides he needs some amusement and he can think of just the right person to provide it. (Rated T for possible future shenanigans)
1. 1 - Introduction

Goblin Tales

_A Labyrinth 100 Theme Challenge_

Mayzy Green

1\. Introduction

She gaped from her seat towards the back of the room. This could not be happening. Obviously the Cup-O-Noodles she'd had for dinner last night was past its sell-by date (did those things have sell-by dates?) and had induced some sort of new college student nightmare on her. That was the only possible explanation for _him_ calmly walking into the room and introducing himself as Professor Alberich, who would be leading this course.

He adjusted the wire-framed spectacles that looked so out of place on his sharp nose. "This course is Humanities 136, Introduction to Mythology and Legends. I presume that you are all in the right location?" His gaze travelled around the room, checking to see if anyone appeared out of place. She waited for him to hesitate on her. Perhaps smirk sardonically. He did not.

Though she knew that she was in the correct class- it was the one she had been most looking forward to in her first semester of college, after all- she still pulled out her schedule to double-check. But no, there it was in plain black and white. HUM/136. Lafayette building. Room 214. Professor J. Alberich.

The Goblin King.

He certainly didn't look the part in his oh-so-stereotypical college professor garb; dark brown trousers, pale blue button up shirt, and tan knitted vest that didn't really match. His hair was tied back, only a few wild loose strands falling around his face as he began handing out printed syllabi. That face was bare of the markings of the Fae. He even seemed less pale than she remembered.

But Sarah would recognize him anywhere. He had the same superior fire in his mismatched eyes and the same overly self-confident sway to his hips as he walked. His refined voice, with a touch of England on his tongue, elegantly drawled his words and gave hints to hidden meanings.

Numbly, she took the paper passed back to her from the student whose desk she sat behind. Her eyes scanned over the syllabus that he was now explaining from behind the podium to the left of the whiteboard. It certainly looked like a legitimate list of classroom expectations. She checked the back side but there was no final project that involved wishing away small children. For the briefest of shining moments, she considered that perhaps she was actually imagining things and that her new professor just bared a ridiculously strong resemblance to the Fae ruler that she sometimes thought she'd only imagined.

She glanced up and for just an instant caught his eyes on her. They sparked with amusement and she knew. This was no coincidence.

She considered her options. She could stand and accuse him; ask him just what he thought he was doing here. She pictured the looks that she would get from her classmates when she declared that a fairy tale was teaching the course. No, that wouldn't do. She'd be dragged off for psychiatric evaluation in a twinkling and usually it took new college students at _least_ a month to get to that point.

She could try to hide. Duck down behind her desk and wait until the class was over, then run and never, ever come back. Maybe she could go to the registrar and get this class changed? Heck, maybe she could just say she changed her mind and transfer. Preferably to a school in Siberia.

Instead, she calmly uncapped her pen- the sparkly one with green ink that she favored- and jotted down notes about his classroom requirements, the course overview, and the reading assignment due before their next meeting. Everything certainly seemed to be in order. They would start with the more well-known European mythology before travelling across the Middle East, through Asia, then wrap around the world to touch on legends of the native Americans and finish up in Africa. There would be a multiple choice exam after each section and they would be required to write a lengthy essay for their semester project which would make up twenty five percent of the final grade.

It all seemed very well planned and practiced. She found herself wondering if he did this regularly. Did being Goblin King just not pay the bills and he had to teach college as his day job? She smothered a slightly manic giggle but still got a dirty look from the girl to her left. Apparently Sarah had interrupted her from an intense study... of the new professor. The girl didn't seem to be the only one in the classroom ogling him, either. One woman even had the audacity to flutter her eyelashes!

Sarah had no idea why it gave her any pleasure that he did not acknowledge it.

But she maintained her calm, at least outwardly. As the course ended and the students made their way out of the room, some with noted reluctance, she made a show of stashing her book, note paper, pen and phone just so in her shoulder bag, biding time until she was the last person, other than him, in the room.

There was still time to run. She glanced at the open doorway and for a moment was tempted, but she'd learned to face her demons long ago and so, squaring her shoulders, she marched directly up to him.

"What are you doing here, Jareth?" she asked in a soft, accusatory tone.

He tutted, not looking up from the stack of papers he was putting into his brown briefcase. "Professor Alberich, if you please, Miss….?"

"You know full well who I am, _Goblin King_," she hissed, her hands clenching at her sides.

He lifted his eyes to hers and grinned, giving her a peek at faintly pointed incisors. "Why Sarah. I hardly recognized you. Have you gained weight?"

She spluttered. She had been expecting him to either continue his feigned innocence or perhaps acknowledge her accusation, but she did not expect _that_ question. "Wha- no, I… I mean, I was only fifteen before so I've… I don't know, grown and… filled out and… why am I justifying myself to you? Answer the question- what are you doing here?"

He blinked at her in a supremely mastered expression of purest innocence. "Why, teaching a course on Mythology and Legend. I should think that obvious."

"You _are_ mythology and legend," she retorted. "What possible reason would you have to teach a class full of human students. A class I just _happen_ to attend!"

Slowly, leisurely, and with a great show of being at his ease, Jareth lowered himself into the chair behind the teacher's desk. Leaning back, he laced his fingers together behind his head and looked up at her, his lips twisted slightly in contemplation. She remained still, waiting for him and refusing to rise to his toying with her. Inside, she fumed.

"I was bored," he said, at last. "It's as simple as that. The Underground has grown routine and I am seeking amusement elsewhere for the time being."

Her brows drew down. "And you coincidentally decided to 'seek amusement' where I am?"

That feral grin flickered across his face again. "Of course not, my dear Miss Williams. I chose you on purpose."

"_Why?_"

He lowered his arms, crossing one leg over the other and hooking his hands around his knee. For a moment he looked very… professorly, and it unnerved her much more than she would have liked. But then he smiled again and there was no mistaking the ridicule in his expression. "I couldn't think of the last time I had laughed so hard as after you left my kingdom. Really, Sarah, Valentine evenings?" He snickered delicately.

She blinked, caught off guard again for just a moment. He… how dare he… She felt color flood her face in a rush of combined embarrassment and fury. "Why you-" without thinking, she lunged for him, intending to take a handful of his ugly vest and give him a mouthful.

But she didn't have the chance. Before she could even begin to move, he was gone. Just gone. A light sparkle of magic hung in the air for the space of a breath and then faded.

Sarah stood alone in the room, still seething. Perhaps Siberia wasn't such a bad idea after all.

xXx

Super quick author's note

Wow, it's been forever since I've written anything. But my dear friend Marti has just updated her amazing Goblin King and I tale after a very long hiatus and it completely sparked my desire to write again.

I know I have a lot of unfinished stories but I just don't feel like trying to resurrect them would be my best choice right now (yet). I was feeling uninspired and found a list of 100 drabble themes floating around the internet. I wasn't able to track down the originator but it looked interesting and ignited some creativity, so I decided to give it a shot.

Expect short, quick updates as I make my way down the list. Wish me luck because if this works I may actually go back and finish some of the old stuff. If anyone else would like to take on this challenge with me, I think it will be a lot of fun. Send me a private message and I will send you the list of themes.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. 2 - Complicated

Skyrere\- I haven't read anything by Paisley Rose in a very long time. I'll have to check it out!

J Luc Pitard\- I think they've had far too much peace lately. Time to shake them up a bit. :)

VampireApple\- Thanks! I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Goblin Tales

_A Labyrinth 100 Theme Challenge_

Mayzy Green

2\. Complicated

"Ok, but did you see him? I mean, obviously you didn't actually _look_ at him, or you wouldn't feel this way," Helen exclaimed, fluttering her left hand in a gesture that implied she might swoon. Sarah didn't notice. She was not paying her friend as much attention as she ought. She was more focused on their follower.

He had tailed them all through the Student Union, watching them as they shared lunch and spying on them as they browsed through the book store. Sarah hadn't yet gotten a good look at him, but every time they turned a corner or paused to examine something, she got a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye; peeking through the thick, green planters in the hallways or eyeing them from around a bookshelf.

Helen hadn't noticed him. In fact, no one seemed aware of the intruder amongst them. Surely another student would have spotted him in the cafe, where he hid behind a pillar that would have left him clearly visible to anyone paying for their meal. Sarah had the unsettling feeling that she was the only one who could see him and she wasn't sure if she wouldn't have preferred the bliss of ignorance.

"Sarah?" Helen said, waving her truncated right arm in front of Sarah's face. "Are you even listening to me?"

Due to a birth defect, Helen had been born with a complete and whole left arm, but a right arm that stopped abruptly just after her elbow. She had a prosthetic that she could wear, but she prefered to go without. She confided to Sarah that the prosthetic was uncomfortable, didn't work well enough to be worth it, and 'robo arm' drew more attention that a folded and pinned sleeve anyway.

"I'm sorry, Helen," she sighed, "I've had a lot on my mind… What were you saying?"

"_Professor Alberich_," her friend huffed. "Pay attention, Woman! I said he is _gorgeous_. I'm so glad you roped me into taking that mythology class with you."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah resumed walking. Their final class for the day was over and they were headed back to the dormitory. She and her friend didn't share a room, unfortunately, but they were in the same building, and Sarah considered herself lucky for that. "I _know _he's good looking-" She paused momentarily. Did someone just snicker? She shook her head, "I know that. But I just don't like him. It's… complicated."

"Do you know him? You have never mentioned him before."

Sarah hesitated. She liked Helen very much but didn't know her well enough to reveal something that most people would consider a sign of serious delusion. Still, she didn't want to tell her an outright lie. "It just… never came up. We've met briefly in the past and he didn't leave a good impression on me. Can we leave it at that?"

"Oooh, that sounds mysterious," the blonde chirped, leaning in closer. "Surely there's more to it than that?"

Her only response was a pleading look, but the message got through. "Ok, ok," Helen said, giving her friend an understanding smile. "When and if you're ready, you can dish. Until then, I can leave it at 'complicated'."

Sarah reached over and gave the other girl's hand a gentle squeeze of thanks. One of the things that drew her to Helen was her willingness to listen but not pry. As they parted at the stairs, Sarah's dorm being a flight higher than Helen's, there was the briefest glimpse of eyes from behind a trash bin.

When Sarah got to her room, she quickly dropped her bookbag on her bed and scrounged in her desk until she located a post-it note. With a little flourish she wrote a message in bold, black marker and stuck it on the door, deciding that she simply didn't care what her dormmate, or anyone else for that matter, thought.

If anyone questioned the, "NO GOBLINS ALLOWED" note stuck to the bottom half of the door, they were wise enough not to ask.


	3. 3 - Making History

Lala\- Thank you for your review! I've written ahead a few drabbles, so updates should be frequent for a while at least. :)

Goblin Tales

_A Labyrinth 100 Theme Challenge_

Mayzy Green

3\. Making History

Day two of Humanities 136, An Introduction to Mythology and Legends, was turning out to be rather surprising for its most reluctant student. Sarah had been sure to choose a seat in the back, despite the incredulous looks of most of her classmates and the rather pouty look from her friend, Helen, who felt obliged to share the seat next to her. Sarah had whispered that Helen could sit closer if she preferred, but had been primly informed that solidarity between good friends was far more important that ogling hot professors. Sarah felt a rush of gratitude and reminded herself to get Helen one of those pudding cups she loved but never allowed herself to buy when they went to lunch.

It was very much a shock to her, then, when she found herself leaning forward in her desk, hanging off every one of the so-called Professor's words, along with the rest of the students. His voice was undeniably hypnotic, his interest in the subject keen, and he didn't just tell them about figures of mythology, but brought them to life in their minds with hushed whispers and roars of enthusiasm. He was restless, sitting atop a desk one moment and then leaping up and acting out a bit of swordplay as he described it the next, then pacing and staring into each of their eyes intently as he spoke. She doubted more than two lines of notes had been taken by anyone in the room, and yet she also found herself very certain that no one would forget a word of their lecture.

After a passionate explanation of why the study of mythology was relevant to modern day students, he let his words trail off into a long silence. Ears perked and students found themselves peeking at one another in anticipation of what their unusual instructor would say next. He moved to the center of the classroom, all eyes following him, and stood tall.

"Now," he said, his voice taking on a playful quality that pricked the tension of the room like a bubble and brought confused smiles to a number of faces. "I wonder who can guess who _my_ particular favorite figure is from world mythology? Hmm?"

A number of eager voices rang out, mentioning everything from King Arthur to Yu Di to Paul Bunyan (which earned wry look). He turned slowly, letting everyone call out their guesses, before his eyes fell on the young woman who remained silent throughout. She frowned at him, hunching her shoulders a little, certain of what was to come.

"I haven't heard the correct answer so far. Have you a suggestion… Miss Williams, was it?" He took a few steps closer and leaned down, smirking. "Do you know the answer?"

Sarah was not unaware of the jealous glances she was getting from half the classroom and was gratified that Helen's expression showed concern for her obvious discomfort. Deciding that it was best not to fight it, she replied in her most carefree tone, "Might it be the Goblin King, Professor?"

Everyone jumped a little when Professor Alberich straightened and thumped a hand on Sarah's desk, "Yes indeed! The legendary Goblin King! Master of Dreams, Lord and Sorcerer amongst the Fae! Truly a figure to inspire tale and song!"

It was Sarah's turn now to smirk up at him as he became aware of the confused and blank expressions on the faces of the students around him. "But surely you've heard of the mighty Goblin King?" he asked, brows raising in surprise. At the mute shaking of heads and shrugs his lips turned down in a scowl. "Do they teach you children nothing anymore? Immortal ruler of the Underground from his Castle Beyond the Goblin City in the heart of the unsolvable Labyrinth?"

Sarah couldn't help herself from snorting softly at the 'unsolvable' bit and blandly interjected, "How about 'baby stealer' and 'seducer of underage girls'?" Now everyone looked even more confused and Sarah relished it.

"That's it," Professor Alberich said sharply, "Change of plans. You can put aside your reading assignment for next class." He walked swiftly to the front of the room and pulled a large box up from beneath his desk; Sarah felt a groan as she noted the familiar red cover that graced the books stacked haphazardly within. With a mischievous sparkle in his eye, he drew out a copy of 'The Labyrinth'. "I have a new story for you all."

xXx

Twenty minutes later, as the students filed out of the room, whispering excitedly amongst themselves about the lecture they had just received and each plucking a red book from the box by the door, Sarah felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze and a soft, clipped voice spoke near her ear. "I don't recall any attempts at seduction when last we met, Sarah," he said, "But perhaps we can change that this time around, hmm?"

The hand disappeared and Sarah turned to give him a piece of her mind, but Professor Alberich was sitting on the far side of the room, idly flipping through a textbook and paying her no mind. Worse still, Helen had hung back and was watching her with a mildly confused expression, as if she'd seen nothing out of the ordinary. Sarah sighed and moved to join her friend.

"Aren't you going to get a copy of the book?" Helen asked.

"No," Sarah growled, giving the box a little kick as she passed it. "I already have one… in my dorm."

Jareth didn't look up from his text, but a smile quirked his lips.


	4. 4 - Rivalry

**shiroi-miko**\- It's been so long since I've written anything that I felt easing myself in with drabbles was a good idea. I intend to work on some longer-chaptered stories, too. :)

**J Luc Pitard**\- Very good questions! We'll have to wait and see…

**Lala**\- Ahhhhh! Thank you! :D

**Ebony Dove**\- I think Jareth would happy agree that he's an oddly charming jerk.

Goblin Tales

_A Labyrinth 100 Theme Challenge_

Mayzy Green

4\. Rivalry

"So, how much reading do you have tonight?" Kiri asked in an overly casual tone. She was lying on her loft blunk, her thick, black hair piled in braids on top of her head. Sarah had just entered and dropped her bag next to the desk below her own bunk. She cut her dorm-mate a glance to find the young woman had a predatory sparkle in her eyes.

Sarah sniffed and lowered herself to her chair slowly. "Oh, not much," she replied. "Four chapters. Five if I want to get a jump on the weekend reading."

Kiri's smile stood out against her dark skin, "Is that all? I have seven, but then I like to get ahead, you know."

Sarah snorted softly, "They don't count as actual chapters if they're from that flimsy Women's Lit textbook. Those chapters are barely ten pages each."

"Fine then, 5 chapters. But one of them is math."

There was a pause. Their eyes met. Challenge sparked.

"Nine o'clock," Sarah said.

"Eight-thirty," Kiri retorted.

"Eight-" Sarah paused, considering. Biology was a bit of a slog to get through. "Eight-fifteen."

Kiri pursed her lips and nodded. "Eight-fifteen or the usual penalties."

"Of course. It's Thursday so that means laundry."

"And make sure you fold my undies nice and neat this time," Kiri snipped playfully before turning back to her book.

"Not if you're folding mine," Sarah replied, quickly pulling out her Biology text. Might as well get the worst done first.

Having a playful rivalry with her roommate was a wonderful thing. She didn't feel the personal connection that she did with Helen, but she got along swimmingly with Kiri and they were both very determined to get good grades. They'd begun this game nearly the first day, challenging each other to see how quickly they could get their homework done. If anyone went past the deadline, they had to do the chore of the day, be it vacuuming, sorting the trash, or laundry (on Thursdays).

This time, Sarah didn't plan to lose.

xXx

Author's Note: Let's be fair, not EVERYTHING can be about Jareth, despite what he might insist. Remember that these are drabbles so they will range from anywhere between 100 and 2000 words.


	5. 5 - Unbreakable

**Lala- **I shall endeavor to ensure that there will be plenty of tight pants in future chapters, to alleviate your need!

**SugarPlumFairy- **Thank you for your review! Apparently Jareth isn't the only one. _

Goblin Tales

_A Labyrinth 100 Theme Challenge_

5\. Unbreakable

Sarah was late, late, _late!_ She could not believe that she'd dozed off while reviewing her notes and now she was exactly eleven minutes late for Fundamentals of Drama. She ran full-tilt down the pavement, glad that the campus seemed relatively empty of human obstacles today.

She skidded around a corner, not quite able to turn her body and shift momentum as quickly as she had anticipated and ended up crashing into a post. She wound up in a heap on the ground beneath the ill-placed piece of wood while thumbtacks and flutters of paper advertising new clubs tumbled down around her. She took a breathless moment to double-check that all of her body parts were still attached to her and in the correct positions before hauling herself to her feet.

A burning sensation brought a wince and the realization that she had scraped her forearm pretty well on impact with the stupid post and it was oozing blood. Fortunately it was a warm day and her sleeves were too short to have been stained.

Sarah cast a wary glance around herself to make sure that nobody was in sight. Still, for added security, she stepped into the shade of a large tree. With one more anxious look to ensure her privacy, she laid her hand over the wound on her arm. She concentrated for a moment, feeling the ever-present rush and tingle within her, like a million tiny sparks of light dancing in her core. She spoke to the bubbles of energy, asking this small favor. Dark hair lifted, temporarily freed from the force of gravity, while the power swept through her.

When Sarah pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood from her hand and arm, the tears in her skin were gone, as if they'd never been. With a triumphant little smirk- _it worked!- _Sarah resumed her dash to the drama building.

From high up in the tree beneath which Sarah had pulled off this little feat, a set of eyes glittered. Well this was an interesting twist.


	6. 6 - Obsession

**Lala &amp; Ebony-Dove**\- Twists are good :P

Goblin Tales

_A Labyrinth 100 Theme Challenge_

6\. Unbreakable

His Royal Majesty, the illustrious King of the Goblins, lounged in a somewhat cramped office on the top floor of the Humanities building, his feet kicked up lazily on the desk which took up the majority of the room. Blue, mismatched eyes glittered as he looked down on the campus through a window. She wouldn't be out there now. She had Biology at this hour. Still, he found the antics of the young humans amusing. No better than goblins really, in their own way.

There was a brief knock on the door and a balding head pushed in, peering at him through thick glasses. "Jareth? Ah good, you're here." Simon Graham, professor of philosophy, stepped fully into the room at his colleague's nod. "Came to remind you," Graham said, "Department meeting this evening. Know how you are about such things." He gave Jareth a friendly smile.

Jareth stretched and surreptitiously reached for a post-it note. Scrawling, 'HUM. MEET' across the scrap of paper he indignantly replied, "Of course I remembered, Simon. Erm, eight o'clock, was it?"

Smiling a little at his friend's familiar must-be-right attitude, he said, "Eight-thirty, in the annex, since they're finally painting the usual meeting room." He turned to examine Jareth's collection, spread atop the bookshelf along one wall, pretending not to notice the reminder being completed and stuck to the top of Jareth's calendar.

Jareth Albreich had been Simon's friend for many years, and had even helped him get his position at the University, at least… as far as Simon knew. In fact he'd only met the man (if he could be called that) a bare few weeks prior, but human memories were so easily manipulated and Jareth found that having a few people who 'remembered' him made fitting in Aboveground much easier. Besides, to his very great surprise, he actually found that he liked the little man with his never ending supply of sweater-vests.

"Did you get a new one?" Simon asked, indicating the crystalline form of a young woman who seemed to be a breath from lifting into the air on the butterfly wings sprouting from her back. She fit in well amongst the other glass figures, all depicting characters from Greek Mythology. "Hmm, Psyche, is it?"

With a nod, Jareth turned back to gazing out the window. "Added it yesterday," he replied, in an off-hand tone.

His human friend chuckled, "You'll be running out of room here, soon."

Eyes searching for long, dark hair, even though he knew she wouldn't be there, a wicked smirk tugged at Jareth's lips as he replied, "Ah, well. You know how I get with my little obsessions."


End file.
